Lo que no saben de mi
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: Naruto logra traer a Susuke a la aldea y pelean contra Madara, ellos piensan que murió, pero cuando se enteran de que no es así Tsunade los manda de misión. El equipo Kakashi decide dejar a Sakura en la aldea reemplazándola con Ino. ¿Que pasa cuando vuelvan? ¿Se darán cuenta de que la vida de Sakura no es color de rosa? ¿Que secretos guarda Sakura? y ¿Quien Takeshi?
1. Una fuerte discución

IMPORTANTE: AHORA LOS CHICOS TIENEN 22 AÑOS, SASUKE SE FUE A LOS 13 Y VOLVIÓ A LOS 19, Y NARUTO SE FUE CON JIRAIYA A LOS 13 VOLVIÓ A LOS 15 Y SE VOLVIÓ A IR A LOS 16 CON KAKASHI VOLVIENDO A LOS 19 CON SASUKE (Esto ve a ser muy importante mas adelante)

_**Prologo**_

La cuarta guerra ninja había terminado luego de que Naruto convenciera a Sasuke de volver a Konoha y juntos derrotaron a Madara uniendo sus fuerzas, quedando ambos muy heridos pero fueron salvados por Sakura que utilizo todo su chakra para curarlos dejandola en un estado de coma que solo después de dos meses logro salir, cuando los tres se recuperaron se hiso el juicio contra Sasuke en el cual se revelo la verdad de todo, tanto de la matanza Uchiha como que los culpables fueron los consejeros asi que despues de mucho deliberar el señor feudan decreto que los consejeros fueran traidores y los encerro y a Sasuke como compensación lo dejo volver a Konoha pero su castigo seria hacer solo misiones de rango d por un año, para luego volver a formar parte del equipo 7 aunque hubo varios problemas

**Flash Back**

El equipo 7 (Shippuden, incluyendo a Yamato, y a Sai) fue llamado a la oficina al igual que Sasuke, cuando todos se encontraban ahí

-Se preguntaran para que los llame, bueno, quiero informarles que Sasuke volvera a formar parte del equipo 7 ahora llamado equipo Kakashi-Informo la Hokage con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-Escuchaste eso Teme, volveremos a ser compañeros de equipo- Dijo entusiasta nuestro rubio preferido

-Hmp, Dobe- Sasuke dijomientras se formaba una pequeña media sonrisa en su rostro

-¿A quien llamas dobe? TEME-

-Pues a ti DOBE-

-TEME-

-DOBE-

-Disculpe Tsunade-Sama pero no estoy de acuerdo- Sorprendentemente las palabras fueron pronunciadas por Sakura

Esas simples palabras dejaron el lugar en completo silencio, cada uno con expresiones diferentes, la de Naruto era de incredulidad, Sai tenia esa sonrisa falsa suya, Yamato una dudosa, Kakashi tenia una exprecion neutra ya que sabia el motivo que tenia la chica, Tsunade algo impresionada y Sasuke tenia una indiferencia fingida ya que por dentro no podía creer que la chica hubiera dicho eso

-¿Por que Sakura?-Tsunade no entendía el porque

-Con todo respeto a su desición Tsunade-Sama pero el equipo Kakashi tiene demaciados integrantes, porque supongo que no pensara sacar a Sai para que Sasuke entre- Contesto friamente

-Feita no importa- Sai hizo como si no le importara aunque no era así

-Nada de "Feita no importa"- Dijo Sakura haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de Sai_ Vos estás en el equipo Kakashi y por mi parte me niego a que eso cambie

-Eso ya lo había pensado, y aunque este contra las reglas un equipo tan grande haré una excepción así que creo que no hay ningún otro problema- Termino Tsunade  
Y asi fue como Sasuke Uchiha volvió a formar parte del equipo 7 con algunas modificaciones

**Fin del flash back**

Pasaron dos años desde que eso paso, el equipo Habi/Taka (O como de llamen) se quedo en Konoha, Sasuke volvió a los territorios Uchiha, su vida siguió casi igual a cuando se fue de Konoha, Naruto seguía siendo su amigo/hermano/rival (Inner:Y según las yaoistas la mejor pareja para el 3.3 Yo: Inner no jodas) Las chicas seguían persiguiéndolo por todas partes menos una, Sakura Haruno la "molestia" había dejado de perseguirlo como un fangirl, ella solo lo trataba como un compañero de equipo, ese día Tsunade los había mandado a llamar

Luego de esperar 20 minutos a que Kakashi hiciera su aparición por fin pudieron saber a que los habían llamado

-Los llame para decirles de mi desición-

Cinco de los presentes ( Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke) sabian a lo que se referia mientras que la unica kunoichi no entendia nada

-Estoy de acuerdo y como algunos cobardes no quieren voy a ser yo la que informara- Dijo Tsunade

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza mientras Sakura cada vez entendía menos

- Madara aun esta vivo y tenemos que acabar con él, por eso el equipo Kakashi se encargara de él pero con una modificación- Los rostros de todos estaban cada vez mas serios

-¿Modificación?- Pregunto Sakura

-Si, el equipo Kakashi ahora esta formado por Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Yamanaka Ino- A la Hokague le había costado decir esas palabras  
Sakura con poca voz-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste Sakura, como ninja medico ira Ino, seras cambiada de equipo mientras los chicos no esten en la aldea aunque sera en pocas ocasiones ya que te encomendare más trabajo en el hospital-

Por cada palabra la mirada de Sakura se ensombrecia recordando algunos sucesos que ocurrieron en el pasado

Sakura hablando fríamente pero casi sin vos- Tsunade ¿Otra vez?

Tsunade abrió con levedad los ojos demostrando sorpresa al igual que el resto de su equipo ya que Sakura nunca le había faltado el respeto a la hokage

-Sakura no...- Trato de explicar la rubia

Sakura enfurecida- Tsunade piensas hacerme a un lado de vuelta, ya habíamos pasado esto una vez y ya sabes como termino, no lo hagas de nuevo-

- Sakura sabes que esa vez no estabas preparada- Ambas alzaban su tono de voz

-Me importa una Mierda si estaba preparada o no, hubiera preferido morir a no saber que paso con ellos- Declaro la pelirosa

-Solo les habrías estorbado- Las crueles palabras salieron de la boca de la Hokague-

-Tsunade ese no es el punto, el punto es que ahora nadie sabe donde están y yo podría aunque sea haberlos ayudados con mis conocimientos médicos- Dijo sin importar el comentario anterior

-Sakura acéptalo ellos están muertos- El tono de lastima que uso Tsunade molesto mucho a Sakura  
Sakura gritando y con la voz rota- NO!- Dijo tan exaltada que su brazo termino destrozando el escritorio de la hokague- HASTA QUE NO VEAS SUS CUERPOS SON VIDA EN KONOHA ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO- Dijo mientras lagrimas recorrían sus ojos

-SAKURA HACE TRES AÑOS QUE NO SE SABE NADA DE ELLOS, ACÉPTALO-dijo mientras bajaba la voz- Se que lo querías pero...

Sakura con un tono sin vida- No pienso aceptarlo y si llegaran a estar muertos si no hubiera sido por usted ahora estaría con ellos y usted no sabe lo que yo lo quería él era el único poquito de luz que tenia dentro de toda la oscuridad que es mi puta vida, pero eso no importa ahora ¿Por que repite la historia?-

-PORQUE ELLOS ME PIDIERON QUE TE SAQUE DE LA MISION- La poca paciencia de la Hokague se habia acabado

Los cinco chicos que hasta ahora solo habian escuchado la conversación bajaron la cabeza culpables

Sakura recobrando un poco de la cordura simplemente puso una cara neutra

- Así que eso paso, lo lamento mucho Tsunade-Sama-Dijo haciendo una reverencia- Usted sabe que me pongo muy sensible cuando tocan esa fibra de mi- Pidió disculpas la aprendiz

-No importa Sakura, se que yo tengo parte de la culpa no te preocupes- Su maestra le sonrio

- Enserio lo lamento-

Sakura se dio vuelta para ver a los chicos que no habían hablando en un largo rato, admiro sus expresiones Kakashi mantenida una expresión seria muy rara en él también se notaba un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, miro la expresión de Sai como siempre no le decía nada aunque pudo nota que no tenia su tan acostumbrada sonrisa falsa, giro un poco su cabeza encontrándose de lleno con la cara de Naruto en la de él se veía de todo desde tristeza, culpabilidad, remordimiento, arrepentimiento, indesición e inseguridad, Sakura sin soportar mas las miradas de todos sobre ella se dispuso a irse pero la voz de Naruto la detuvo

-No te preocupes Sakura-Chan, volveremos y cuando eso paso estaremos juntos para siempre- Dijo Naruto con sus radiantes sonrisas  
Sakura volvió a mirar a Naruto, pero esta vez con los ojos cristalizados Sakura hablo en susurro pero como la habitacion estaba llena de ninjas altamente clasificados pudieron escucharla- Esas palabras otra vez que coincidencia, espero que esta vez no sean las ultimas, adios-

-No digas eso Sakura-Chan confía en nosotros, volveremos te lo prome...- El rubio fue interrumpido

- No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir Take... Naruto- Y terminada esa oración Sakura se fue de la sala  
Kakashi totalmente serio- Tsunade-Sama me di cuanta que varias veces Sakura comento la palabra otra vez, aparte de que su disecciona con ella la exalto demasiado, ella jamas le abría faltado el respeto a usted en ninguna forma y que el tema no tenia nada que ver con nuestra misión ¿Que paso?- (Yo: Que genio Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo obvio)

-Es algo de lo que no me arrepiento pero que la torturara a ella toda su vida- Contesto con voz neutra

-Ya vieja dinos que le paso a Sakura-Chan para que halla actuado de esa manera- Dijo Naruto

- Lo siento peor no puedo decir nada, solo les diré que fue algo muy grave para ella y que paso mientras ustedes no estaban- Tsunade estaba cansada de hablar

Naruto muy exaltado- Vieja ¿Como quiere que nos quedemos tranquilos sabiendo que a Sakura-Chan le paso algo grave?-

-Naruto no me vengas con eso ahora, ella estuvo solo durante tres años si no recuerdas, y en ese lapso de tiempo pasaron muchas cosas que la marcaron, pero no es algo que tengamos que discutir ahora, vallan a arreglar sus cosas que se van en una hora. Shizune avísale a Ino- Les reprocho la hokague

Así cada uno se fue por su lado para preparas sus cosas

_**Una hora después**_

En las puertas de la aldea se encontraban los nueves novatos y el equipo de Gay, menos Sakura

Naruto triste- Yo queria ver a Sakura-Chan una vez más

-Era lógico que no viniera, despues de todo se fue furiosa de la oficina- Explico el peliplateado

-Shikamaru podrías decirle a la frentezota que lo lamento pero no puedo rechazar la oferta-Dijo la rubia de coleta

-Si- Contesto el genio de Konoha

-Ino-Chan ¿tu sabes lo que le paso a Sakura-Chan mientras nosotros no estábamos?- Pregunto esperanzado Naruto

Al resto de los presentas les cambio la cara a una llena de nerviosismo

-N...no Naru to yo no se n..ada_ Dijo tartamudeando Ino

-Creo que todos los presentes saben y no quieren decirnos- Replico Kakashi

- Bueno creo que ya es hora que se vallan yendo, esperamos que las valla bien- Neji dijo frió como siempre

-Que la llama de la juventud arda en ustedes- Lee daba vueltas por el aire

- Su...erte- Entre tartamudeos pudo decir Hinata

-Contamos con ustedes- Les dijo la maestra de armas

-Los esperamos- Los alentó Choji mientras comía una papitas

-Ino no seas muy problemática - Dijo quien ya nos imaginamos

-Volveremos, no desconfíen del futuro Hokage- Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Dile a Sakura que ni aunque me torturen pienso revelar su secreto- Le susurro Ino a Hinata

- hai Ino-Chan- Dijo Hinata

Y así vieron como el equipo Kakashi se perdía en la obscuridad

Cuando ya nadie quedaba en las puertas una sombra salio de los arboles

Suerte chicos- Dijo Sakura saliendo de las sombras

_**Continuara**_


	2. Reencuentro

Holisssssssssssss esto es una aclaración

**Inner: Sasuke-kun es tan sexiii**

_Pensamientos de Sakura: Takeshi es más dulce_

**Inner: Pero Sasuke-kun es misterioso**

_Sakura: Y egocéntrico_

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste el cap y que comenten, me hacen muy feliz

_**Tres años después**_

Se veían a ocho sombras encapuchadas corriendo con gran velocidad hacia las puertas de Konoha antes de lo esperado ya estaban frente a los guardias

Identifíquense- Ordeno uno de los guardias mejor conocido como Kotetsu

Que lamentable, uno se va por tres años y después no lo reconocen- Dijo el primer encapuchado

Seras Dobe, no te reconocen porque tenes la capucha puesta- Le costestó la persona a su lado

A quien le dices Dobe, Teme- Ambas sombras empezaron a discutir entre si

-No empiecen, no los soporto más- Suspire la siluata de una mujer

-Necesito vacaciones- Dijo otra figura mientras sacaba un libro

La otra sombra simplemente suspiro

-Cariño, todavia no me acostumbro a esto- Otra silueta de mujer hablo

- Yo tampoco- Contesto cariñosamente otra sombra

-O no se preocupen, yo estuve varios años con ellos y tampoco me acostumbre- dijo amablemente la ultima

- Son ustedes- Dijo sorprendido Isumo

Los ocho se quitan las capuchas dejando ver a (Creo que ya saben quienes son) todo el equipo kakashi y a dos personas que no reconocieron

-Ya mismo deben dirigirse a la torre de la Hokague, estará muy feliz de verlos bien-

Y asi siguiendo las instrucciones los ocho se fueron a la torre

_ En la torre_

-SHIZUNE- Grito Tsunade

En eso entra una Shizune muy nerviosa- ¿Si Tsunade-Sama?

-¿Donde esta esa mocosa y su equipo? Hace una hora que tendrían que haber llegado- Gruñía la Hokague

-Quizas les toma más tiempo era una misión de rango A- Excuso Shizune aunque ella sabia que no era verdad

- A esos mocosos no les abría tomado mas de una hora y hace dos que salieron- La rubia estaba que echaba humo

En eso tres sombras entran por la ventana, dos de ella riendo

¿?_ jajaja ¿Enserio?

¿? 2_ Si, te lo juro yo mismo lo vi

¿?_ JAJAJAJAJAJA

¿? 3_ Yo diría que mejor se callen

Tsunade con un aura demoniaca - DONDE DEMONIOS SE HABÍAN METIDO TENDRÍAN QUE HABER LLEGADO HACE UNA HORA-

-Lo lamentamos Tsunade_Sama es que nos "Entretuvimos"- Respondió una voz muy femenina y seductora

-No quiero saber con que, pero quiero saber como les fue- dijo Tsunade

-Esta igual de pervertida que Jiraiya-Sama- Le volvió a contestar la chica

-SAKURA HARUNO- Le grito perdiendo la paciencia su maestra

-Ya, Gomen, Shikamaru, Neji el informe- Ordeno la pelirosa

Pero cuando iban a hablar, Shizune entra desesperada por la puerta

- Tsunade-Sama volvieron y están con...-

Pero antes de terminar la oración se dio cuenta de los presentes

-Respira y dime ¿Quienes volvieron?- Dijo lentamente la Hokague

-ELLOS volvieron con ÉL- Dijo Shizune desesperadamente

Antes de que Tsunade digiera algo se escucho un grito

TSUNADE-OBA-CHAN EL FUTURO HOKAGUE VOLVIO

- ¡A QUIEN LE DECÍS ABUELA NARUTO! ... ¿NARUTO?-Frito la Hokague

Naruto entrando por la puerta- Si, volvimos

Y así entraron todos menos las dos personas desconocidas

Entre que pasaba todo eso

Pensamientos de Sakura- Esto no puedo estar pasando después de que pude superar su partida y ahora vuelven como si nada

-**No seas idiota no puedas caer en su redes devuelta, ellos te remplazaron por Ino porque no confiaban en ti, ahora hagan lo que hagan no puedes perdonarlos**- Le contesto su inner

_-Eso lo se muy bien, no pienso perdonarlos pero ahora que por fin empezaba a olvidarlos a todos ellos-_

**-Pues debes hacer como si no existieran-**

_-Eres muy molesta repitiéndome cosas que ya se-_

**-Si, pero si no te lo repito puede que te olvides de todo el daño que nos han echo Shannaro -**

_-Sabes que no haría eso-_

**-En tu estado emocional no puedo asegurar nada-**

_-¿Me estas llamando loca?-_

**_-Desequilibrada mental suena mejor-_**

_- Es verdad, si estoy hablando con una vos inexistente en mi cabeza-_

**-A QUIEN LLAMAS INEXISTENTE, LOCA-**

_-Somos la misma persona así que si o estoy loca tu lo estas más._

**- ...-**

_- Inner-_

**- ...-**

_-INNER-_

**- Creo que nos hablan, perdimos mucho tiempo miestras peleábamos-**

_**Mientras Sakura peleaba con su Inner**_

-A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJA NARUTO- Dijo Tsunade lentamente con una gran aura asesina

-Ehhh nada nada vieja, volvimos- Naruto respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente

-Creo que me di cuenta Naruto- La Hokage tenia una gota de sudor en la frente

-Pero no vinimos solos- Informo el ex ambu Kakashi

Pero en ese momento se escucha un murmullo que muchos pudieron escuchar como "problemático"  
En ese momento les recien llegados que eran Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Sai y Yamato (Las sombras misteriosas estaban quien sabe donde) fijaron su vista hacia el otro lado de su oficina donde se encontraban los tres chicos

-Neji, Shikamaru ¿SAKURA-CHAN?- Grito Naruto exaltado en la ultima parte

Y claro que iba a sorprenderse la chica había cambiado muchísimo desde la ultima vez, su pelo ahora era largo hasta la mitad de la espalda lo tenia suelto el flequillo le tapaba un ojo, al estilo Deidara, sus ojos estaban igual que siempre excepto que esta vez llevaba delineado (Al estilo Avril Lavigne), sus labios llevaban un rojo carmesí, su cuerpo era mucho mas desarrollado dela ultimas que se fueron (Sus pechos eran de igual tamaño que los de Hinata) había crecido algunos centimetros pero seguía siendo la mas bajita de todos) y en su hombro resplandecía en un rojo apagado en tatuaje de AMBU

Aparte de sus cambios físicos su vestuario era mu distinto, al verla todos los chicos se sonrojaron hasta Sasuke solo que este supo disimularlo. Era un Kimono rojo y blanco que resaltaba bastante sus atributos

Si la observaban mejor cosa que hicieron notaron que en su mano izquierda en el dedo anular se vei un hermoso anillo  
Y en su cuello se encontraba un corazón al que le faltaba una parte (Los links de la ropa, collar y anillo se encuentran en mi perfil)  
Se la notaba perturbada y pareciera como si estuviera hablando con alguien hasta que escucho el llamado de Naruto

En ese momento Sakura utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarsele encima a Naruto y golpearlo

**- Como se atreva a llamarnos así -**

_Sakura pensamiento- Bueno tranquila_

**-Aj siempre tan sumisa**

Sakura en vos alta pero en un tono frió- Hola- Dice sin mirar a nadie para volver a ver a la Hokague sorprendiendo a Todos menos a Shikamaru, Neji y Tsunade

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo o avalanzarse sobre su ex compañera de equipo Tsunade por la mirada de preocupación que le había mandado Shizune y por la frialdad de las palabras se Sakura decidió intervenir_ Bienvenidos de nuevo a la aldea esperen un segundo, Ahora si malditos mocosos me pueden decir ¿Por que tardaron tanto?

Sakura retomando su vos natural- pensé que ya te lo había dicho nos "entretuvimos en el camino"

- Ya deja de jugar que vas a provocarle un ataque a Tsunade-Sama, si ella sabe que de vos uno puede esperar cualquier cosa- Dijo divertido Neji

-Neji ¿Que estas queriendo decir?- Le siguió el juego Sakura

-Problemático, quiere decir que te conocemos lo suficiente como para esperar que tu definición de entretenimiento dice cualquier cosa- Corto nuestro vago favorito

-Tsunade-Sama la misión fue exitosa, solo nos tomo una hora pero alguien quería ir a las aguas termales que estaban en el pueblo y con sus amenazasas rosas nos obligo a quedarnos una hora más- Informe Neji resignado

-Sakura deberias tomarte más enrecio tus misiones- Regaño la Hokague

- Tsunade Shishou era una insignificante misión de rango A, era obvio que eliminar a 30 ninjas iba a tomarnos como mucho media hora pero insistió en que fuéramos nosotros por lo menos iba a disfrutar de la aldea- Las palabras de Sakura dejaron sorprendido a su ex equipo

-Hace un par de años te hubieras tomado más enserio una misión de rango A- Dijo melancólica su maestra

- Hace un par de años no estaria acostumbrada a eliminar gente- Contesto con simpleza la pelirosa

- Bueno dejen el informe y pueden irse- Dijo resignada la Hokague

Los tres- Hai

Dicho esto los tres chicos desaparecieron

- Tsunade-Obachaan ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto impactado naruto

- Nada importante Naruto-

- Baa-Chan, a que no adivina- Hablo el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa zorruna a la Hokague

-Naruto no estamos para juegos- Tsunade ya empezaba a perder la paciensia y eso no era bueno

-Bueno, cuando terminamos con nuestra misión quedamos muy heridos asi que tuvimos que quedarnos en una pequeña aldea al costado del rió para reponer fuerzas y todo eso, entonces nos topamos con dos personas que nos ayudaron, al parecer el chico tenia amnesia y la chica lo había sacado del rió muy herido, nos mostraron un par de cosas que tenia cuando lo encontraron y tenia una banda ninja de Konoha, supongo que sera algunos de los AMBU que no vuelven de las misiones así que vino con nosotras para ver si podas ayudarlo a recordar su pasado y como la chica que lo ayudo y él están comprometidos también vino con nosotros así que te los presentamos-  
La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a dos chicos un chico y una chica de su misma edad, el chico era alto de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos verdes muy profundo, vestía una camiseta de mangas cortas negra, que resaltaba su muy trabajado pecho, unos pantalones negros y las típicas sandalias ninja, la chica era bajita, su pelo era azul y estaba atado en dos coletas que le llegaban a la cintura sus ojos tambier eran de un color celeste, tenia un vestido blanco con bordados azules que le llegaba hasta un poquito mas arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos blancos, en su mano izquierda tenia un anillo de compromiso  
Tsunade abrió los ojos impresionada y un nudo en la garganta se extendio en ella, le costaba hablar por lo que lo unico que atino a decir fue

-Takeshi...- Nadie en la oficina hablo, mas que nada por el asombro de ver como Tsunade se quedaba sin palabras  
El chico la miro entonces Tsunade supo que realmente era el, se paro de su asiento fue con el y lo abrazo, el chico no sabia que hacer por lo que lecorrespondio al abrazo, todos los demás estaban impactados, era la primera vez que veían que Tsunade abrazaba a alguien, luego de separase Tsunade se calmo y volvió a su asiento

-Kakashi el informe de la misión- Dijo la hokague como si no hubiera pasado nada, Kakshi se lo dio y ella lo miro un poco

-Bueno me están pidiendo permiso para que Takeshi y su prometida se queden en la aldea- Dijo no muy segura Tsunade

-Si Tsunade-obachan, escuchaste te llamas Takeshi- Le dijo el rubio entusiasmado al otro rubio

-¿No recuerdas ni tu propio nombre?- Tsunade frunció el seño

-No... Tsunade-Sama- El chico estaba algo confundido

-Acércate- Ordeno la hokague, el obedeció y Tsunade empezó a emanar chakra curativo en su cabeza

-Es un bloqueo, en la misión te habrás golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte, es una suerte que no hallas quedado invalido, no se si podrás recuperar tu memoria- Dijo la medico después de unos segundos

- Disculpa Hokague-Sama me podría decir si tengo familia o algo así- Pregunto un tanto apenado el chico, él siempre había pensado que si tuviera familia estaría muy preocupada

-No,vivías solo, tu familia lamentablemente murió en la guerra excepto una de tus primas- Dijo con algo de pena Tsunade

-¿Podría decirme quier es para encontrarla?- Le pregunto el chico

-No hace falta, Shizune- Llamo la rubia

La asistente de la hokague entro con mucha rapidez a la oficina

-¿Que sucede Tsunade-Sama?-

-Ella es tu prima Takeshi-

El chico la miro y trato de recordarla pero no pudo, mientras que Shizune no sabia que hacer

-Podrán hablar cuando terminemos esta reunión- Dijo y ambos asintieron, Shizune se retiro y todo volvió a estar en silencio  
Tsunade miro a Ino, quien no había hablado desde hacia mucho, la kunoichi le devolvió la mirada con culpabilidad y Tsunade entendió que ella había echo todo lo que podía.

Sabia que se decicion la iba a afectar mucho pero no podía negarles la solicitud, asi que con un gran suspiro dijo

-Pueden quedarse, Takeshi en tu casa entran los 2 cómodamente y volverás a tus entrenamientos para ver cual es tu nivel, les entregare un poco de dinero para que puedan mantenerse hasta que encuentren trabajo- Decreto la hokage

-Tengo una ultima pregunta Tsunade-Sama ¿Quien es Sakura?- Dicho esto todos en la oficina se voltearon a mirarlo sorprendidos, los chicos porque no sabían que conocía a su antigua compañera de equipo y Tsunade e Ino porque habían pensado que no la recordaba

-¿Por que lo preguntas?- Dijo algo preocupada Tsunade

-Porque cuando desperté entre mis cosas estaba esto- Dijo mostrando una carta -Pero cuando la abrí para ver que decía, esta en blanco-Le mostro a todos que en verdad la carta no decía nada,Tsunade reconoció eso así que sonrió amargamente

-Shizune dile a unos Ambus que traigan a Sakura que es urgente- Dijo después de llamar a su asistente

-¿Segura Tsunade-Sama?- Pregunto insegura

-Tarde o temprano iba a enterarse- Y con esas palabra Shizune acato la ordes

_ Con Sakura, Neji y Shikamaru_

Los chicos habían salido de la oficina y se dirigian a la casa que compartían, casa uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, Sakura seguía discutiendo con su inner mientras que Neji y Shikamaru respetaban su silencio y trataban de ayudarla en lo que fuera posible, al llegar entraron a la casa, Sakura se dirigió directamente a su habitación, mientras que Shikamaru y Neji fueron a la habitación de este ultimo la cual estaba lo mas lejos posible de la pelirosada para que no escucharan su conversación

-¿Que podemos hacer para animarla?- Pregunto un tanto preocupado el castaño

-Sera problemática pero tendremos que llamarlo- Contesto el genio de Konoha

- Creo que no hay otro remedio- Nejji estaba algo frustrado y molesto al igual que Shikamaru

-Yo me encargare- Neji abandono la habitación y Shikamaru se puso a escribir una carta  
Todo seguía normal hasta que un se escucho la puerta, sincronizadamente los tres llegaron a ella encontrándose cara a cara con un AMBU

-Sakura Haruno se le solicita estar en la torre de la Hokague lo antes posible, es urgente- Dijo fríamente el AMBU  
Sakura quedo shockeada por unos momentos hasta que por fin reacciono

-Enseguida estaré- Le contesto con el mismo tono al AMBU el cual después de un asentimiento con la cabeza desapareció dejando una nube de polvo

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- Tanto Shikamaru como Neji estaban preocupados y enojados, no entendían como la Hokague que era como una madre para la pelirosa la hiciera ir con ellos después de todo lo que la habían lastimado, Sakura los miro con mucha ternura y les sonrió haciendo que ellos se relajaran

-No hace falta chicos, soy fuerte y puedo contra ellos- Luego de esas palabras la chica empezó a saltar por los tejados a gran velocidad hacia la torre de la Hokague

-No te preocupes Neji, ya envié la carta y conociéndolo va a correr a toda velocidad desde Suna y en una hora estara aqui para apoyarle- Dijo nuestro problemático

-Lo se, y aunque me cueste él es el único que puede entenderla-

Sakura corría velozmente por los tejadas concentrada en sus pensamientos, una parte de ella quería correr hasta el lugar mas lejano posible para que no la encontraran, pero sabia que no era posible y mientras antes pudiera terminar con ese encuentro mas rápido podría irse y no volver a verlos, pero no se equivoque ella no los odia,no puede hacerlo, ya que todos ellos son su familia, solo que se siente perdida, traicionada y muy decepcionada nunca pendo que las personas mas importantes de su vida le harían algo como eso, ya le había pasado una vez y Sakura se encontraba demasiado rota como perdonarlos

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba entrando por los pasillos tan conocidos para ella, camino lentamente, subio la escalera y toco la puerta. Luego de unos segundos la voz de Tsunade le permitió entrar, aunque el matiz de su voz era extraño, Sakura pudo encontrar arrepentimiento en él y comprendió que tsunade estaba mal por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, luego de tomar una bocanada de aire abrio la puerta de una manera normal pero que para nuestros héroes fue casi interminable

Sakura distinguió todo en su lugar, los cuadros, el escritorio, la silla y el indispensable olor a sake, ella sabia que se encontraba en el segundo cajón del escritorio bajo tres llaves que solo la hokague poseia, miro lentamente alrededor, primero a Tsunade luego su vista se poso en Ino quien le sonrió triste y quedadamente, luego a Sai quien le dio si falsa sonrisa aunque pudo notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos ¿podría ser eso felicidad?, miro a kakashi y a Yamato ambos le daban pequeñas sonrisas, sin saber que mas hacer, miro a Sasuke, este tenia una cara de frialdad pero sus ojos estaban tranquilos, la miro por unos segundos antes de correr su vista, miro a Naruto quien le dio sus típicas sonrisas gigantes que hacen que la sala se llenara de un inmenso calor y esos ojos azul cielo reflejaban una gran felicidad y ella se dio cuenta que tenia unas enormes ganas de abrazarla pero se estaba conteniendo algo muy difícil viniendo de Naruto, todos eran cautos y parecía como que no sabían que hacer, ella dio una pequeña sonrisa que mas pareció una mueca algo sarcástica siguió mirando la habitación y se encontró con una completa extraña, la chica aunque estuviera seria y con los brazos cruzados, al sentir su mirada le dio una linda sonrisa que se le hizo muy adorable, intento reconocerla como algún ciudadano de Konoha pero no pudo así que no le tomo mas importancia

Sakura frunció el seño al sentir otra presencia en la habitación, que se encontraba en una esquina, ella para observarlo tuvo que voltear todo su cuerpo y lo vio, estaba apoyado contra la esquino de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, estaba bastante diferente a como ella lo recordaba pero cuando abrió los ojos estuvo segura de que era él  
Su corazón dio un salto y ella se aferro frenéticamente al collar que llevaba, lo inspecciono de arriba a abajo y él también hizo lo mismo, Takeshi no sabia quien era pero lo que si supo es que cuando lo vio sintió como el agujero de su corazón se llenaba de felicidad  
Todos se alertaron cuando vieron los espasmos del cuerpo de Sakura, estaba temblando y no tenia control sobre ella misma, cuando la vieron bien pudieron apreciar de como esos preciosos ojos jade que antes estaban fríos y sarcásticos se ponían cristalinos y como pequeñas gotitas de agua bajaban por ellos, ella se había quedado mudo y lo único coherente que pudo gesticular fue un muy bajo y claro

**-Takeshi-**


End file.
